Mukigen no Shiawase
by Hikari no miko
Summary: Can a girl fall in love with someone from just a feeling? Never meeting, touching or even talking to him? What if that happened...are your emotions just confused? Or are you really in love? Is he really your dream prince? *mimato & michi*


Mukigen no Shiawase  
  
-Emotionless Happiness-  
  
  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon or any of its characters.  
  
  
  
  
  
A/N: You can't get mad at me for this one! Because it's a one-shotter ^_^v This is my second one-shot romance fic after Path to Love and hopefully it'll be just as good ^^; Though I'm not expecting much --;;  
  
  
  
  
  
*****  
  
  
  
'There he is...' Watching a boy, from the window of her classroom, Mimi sighed wistfully as he took his usual seat in the cafe across the street.  
  
  
  
She had taken on a habit of waiting everyday, after school to watch this boy. The way he always had such a wide smile, and how his eyes brightened when he did so.  
  
  
  
These were some of the traits that had captivated her when she first spotted him a few weeks ago. 'He's so wonderful...'  
  
  
  
She didn't know the guy's name, only that he came into the cafe everyday to meet someone. She never caught that person, even when she waited for hours. Only glimpses of them when they were already seated across from the boy and then they were shadowed out of view.  
  
  
  
Mimi didn't mind though. As long as she could see the boy through the window, that's all that mattered to her.  
  
  
  
Standing by the class entrance with a frown, a boy in a school uniform watched her. She was always so involved with gazing out the window, she never noticed him.  
  
  
  
Even when he would stand there for as long as she sat, just waiting for her to turn and acknowledge him. Never.  
  
  
  
Finally today he had enough. He was going to march up there and speak with her, even if she did turn him down. Making his way to Mimi's side, his breathing got shallow as the tension rose. Would she reject him? He didn't like to think about it.  
  
  
  
"Tachikawa."  
  
  
  
"Hm?" Turning to the speaker, with a dazed look on her face, Mimi was surprised at who she found. "Ishida-san?"  
  
  
  
Faning a cold look, Yamato nodded before taking a seat beside her. "What are you doing at school so late?"  
  
  
  
A faint blush was evident on her face, but it soon faded. "I...had to make- up a test I missed. I'm just waiting for my mother to pick me up."  
  
  
  
"I see." Folding his arms, he frowned at her. "Everyday for the last few weeks you needed to make-up tests? I know you're smarter then that."  
  
  
  
Flushed, Mimi stuttered, "How d-do y-you know?!"  
  
  
  
Looking away, Yamato faked an annoyed voice and answered, "I'm student body president. I always stay after school and when I walk by this classroom on my way out, you're always here."  
  
  
  
Folding and re-folding her hands, Mimi couldn't face him. He had found her out! How humiliating...  
  
  
  
Not sure what to do, her thoughts were interuppted when she felt a soft hand on her shoulder. "What are you always looking at?"  
  
  
  
"What?" Looking up, she blushed at his intense gaze. "I'm...I'm not looking at anything."  
  
  
  
"Hmph." Standing up, Yamato's arm went forward and for a minute she thought he was going to strike her. Shrinking back, she was surprised when he just leaned over her and rested his hand on the cool glass.  
  
  
  
Peering out, with his ocean blue eyes, Mimi noted how deep they looked. Like she could fall into them and drown. Shaking her head vigorously, she blushed. Like the student president would be interested in a weird girl like her!  
  
  
  
"You're looking at him."  
  
  
  
"What?"  
  
  
  
Shocked, Mimi followed his gaze and right on target they fell onto the boy in the cafe. "How did you fig-"  
  
  
  
"If I was sitting where you were...positioned the same way...it leads directly to him."  
  
  
  
Crimson, Mimi wanted to die. Instead of mocking her though, Yamato flicked her lightly on the forehead and frowned. "This is why you always stay after school. To watch him...?"  
  
  
  
"H...Hai." Mimi nodded ashamed. She must look so foolish! What normal girl would fall in love with a boy she'd never met?  
  
  
  
Feeling an incredible heaviness for a moment, Yamato scowled when he looked at her, causing Mimi to cringe. "You like him. Do you even know him?"  
  
  
  
"N-No..." she stumbled out, locked in his harsh gaze. "I guess I'm a fool."  
  
  
  
"You're right."  
  
  
  
She winced, as he started to walk out of the room.  
  
  
  
"You are a fool."  
  
  
  
'And I'm a fool for falling in love with one,' he thought sadly, making his way down the stairs. He had come to confess his feelings but got his heart broken instead.  
  
  
  
Wasn't love grand?  
  
  
  
  
  
Frozen, back where he had left her, Mimi felt like he had really hit her. No, if he had hit her it wouldn't hurt so much. Atleast her heart wouldn't have been damaged.  
  
  
  
Raising her hand she touched the place where Yamato had flicked her and then turned back to the window. Gazing towards the cafe, she caught the boy in mid-laugh, his whole face glowing. "I'm a fool but...I can't help but be one."  
  
  
  
  
  
*****  
  
  
  
It was Saturday, after school and obediently Mimi sat in her usual seat waiting for her dream prince. Cupping her face with her hands, Mimi noted all the different clothes people were wearing as they left and entered the small shop.  
  
  
  
Suddenly someone caught her eye. Yes, there he was. She watched him enter the cafe and take his seat by the window. A two chaired table. Who was it that he was always meeting? A friend? Family? It never dawned on her it could be his girlfriend. That was something she pushed far away from her thoughts and buried in her mind.  
  
  
  
Flickering her eyes away, just for a moment, Mimi caught glance of golden blonde locks heading into the shop. 'Ishida-san?'  
  
  
  
Surprised and curious, Mimi wondered why he was there. She had never seen him go there before and wondered why he would start. She decided to watch him and her coffee drinking Romeo.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Brr!" Yamato shivered as he entered the cafe quickly. It had to be below 40 degrees out there! Rubbing his arms to try to regain the heat, he scanned the room until he found who he was looking for.  
  
  
  
Bingo. Sitting by the window, where he had seen him yesterday, was the boy Mimi was always mooning over. A frown forming on his lips, Yamato made his way to the table and his rival.  
  
  
  
Back in the classroom, Mimi's mind whirled as she saw Yamato talk to her dream guy! Did he know him? Was he going to tell him what she had been doing?!  
  
  
  
Panick taking ahold of her, Mimi stood, knocking over the chair behind her. She couldn't let this happen! She couldn't let him humiliate her!  
  
  
  
Rushing out of the room, sprinting, she hoped that Yamato wasn't telling him what she feared or that she could get there in time to stop him.  
  
  
  
  
  
Taking a seat in front of the boy, Yamato faked innocence at first. "Hey thanks for letting me sit here! This place sure is packed!"  
  
  
  
Taking off his gloves, Yamato continued, "By the way my names Yamato Ishida."  
  
  
  
Smiling good naturedly, the guy nodded. "I'm Taichi Yagami. You can call me Tai though."  
  
  
  
'Tai huh?' Yamato thought a bit bitterly but hid it with a toothy grin. "So what do you uh...usually do here Tai? Just get a bit of coffee?"  
  
  
  
"Well actually," he looked out the window before continuing, "I meet my girlfriend here. You see we go to different schools, so we meet here everyday instead."  
  
  
  
"I see." Eyeing his folded hands, Yamato didn't know if he was glad or angry. Glad that he had a girlfriend so Mimi wouldn't have a chance or angry because her heart would be broken.  
  
  
  
Sighing he stared out the window, a meloncholy look in his eyes. That's when he saw the flash of chesnut hair and Mimi running towards them full speed. Startled, Yamato jumped up surprising Taichi. "I...gomen! But I see my girlfriend coming! Gotta go, nice talking to ya Tai!"  
  
  
  
Watching him leave in a rush, Tai waved confused. "Bye...?"  
  
  
  
Noticing that Yamato was running towards a pretty girl across the street, Tai grinned. "Well with such a pretty girlfriend I would rush too."  
  
  
  
  
  
"Ishida-san!" Stopping as she saw him come to her, Mimi flushed in anger. "How could you tell him?!"  
  
  
  
"Tell him what?" Resting on his knees to catch his breath, it dawned on him. "I didn't tell him about you."  
  
  
  
"You...You didn't?" Completely taken by surprise that he didn't tell, Mimi gaped at him. "Then why were you talking to him? Is he a friend of yours?"  
  
  
  
"Mimi." Standing straight to look her in the eyes, Yamato flinched as he thought about how much what he was about to say would hurt her. "He...the guy's name is Taichi."  
  
  
  
"Taichi..." Her eyes became glazed, as she repeated the name. "So that's it."  
  
  
  
"Yea," Yamato answered a bit disgusted but shook her shoulders to get back her attention. "Mimi...he has a girlfriend."  
  
  
  
"What?" Not believing what she heard, Mimi took a step back in disbelief. "He can't..."  
  
  
  
"The one who he meets...everyday...is her."  
  
  
  
"No!" Yelling at him so loud, people stopped to stare, Mimi glared at him. "No!! It can't be true!"  
  
  
  
"Mimi..." Yamato took a few steps closer but she stumbled back, eyes wide.  
  
  
  
"No! No! I don't believe you!" Turning, she ran down the street, half blind from her tears.  
  
  
  
'No! No! He can't...he can't! Ishida-san...why are you lying to me?'  
  
  
  
  
  
Standing on the street, Yamato watched her sadly, as snow from the sky started to fall. Lifting his palm, he caught one as it drifted towards the ground. "Angels...can't fall from heaven can they? But what do they do when...they're born human and their heart is broken?"  
  
  
  
Bringing it to his lips, he blew softly, making the snowflake fly off, back into the blizzard. "When that happens...they fall from love, don't they?"  
  
  
  
'Can they soar back up? To that feeling?' he thought. Pushing his cold hands into his pockets Yamato walked down the icy street, as the snowflakes danced around him.  
  
  
  
  
  
*****  
  
  
  
  
  
Mimi sat nervously, fiddling with a napkin as she waited. She was sitting in the cafe she had admired for so long and was waiting for the boy. Taichi.  
  
  
  
It had been a week since she had yelled at Yamato and she did feel guilty. But for him to lie to her like that...She wouldn't forgive him.  
  
  
  
Summing up enough courage, Mimi had decided to finally confront Taichi about her feelings. Of coarse he would return them wouldn't he? He had to. She did love him. Didn't she?  
  
  
  
Frowning Mimi ripped the napkin into tiny pieces as her mind argued.  
  
  
  
'What do you call what you're feeling if it isn't love?  
  
  
  
Obssession...  
  
  
  
No! I like him.  
  
  
  
But why do I like him?  
  
  
  
Because he's nice to look at?  
  
  
  
No! It's more then that...  
  
  
  
It's not like a boy like Yamato will ever like me!  
  
  
  
Why?  
  
  
  
Because I'm weird...and yell at him like he was cruel, when he was only trying to help...  
  
  
  
Why do you care?  
  
  
  
I don't know...'  
  
  
  
  
  
"Ah it's cold out there!" Interuppting her thoughts, Taichi stepped into the shop and took his regular seat.  
  
  
  
Dropping the napkin, Mimi stared openly. She was finally seeing him. So close...she was giddy. But her heart wasn't racing like it usually did, when she watched him from the window. Why?  
  
  
  
As if he knew what she was thinking, Taichi turned to her with a smiled. "Hello, you're a new face."  
  
  
  
"Huh?" Blushing, Mimi nodded. "Y-yes."  
  
  
  
"Would you like some company?" he motioned towards the empty chair beside him.  
  
  
  
Nodding nervously, Mimi made her way over and sat. This was working out better then she had planned. He didn't have a girlfriend! If he did why was he letting her sit down?  
  
  
  
Still with the silly grin on his face, Tai rested his head on his arm. "So, I'm Taichi Yagami."  
  
  
  
"I-I'm Mimi Tachikawa."  
  
  
  
"Well it's nice to meet you Mimi."  
  
  
  
His smile put her at ease and Mimi leaned against the back of the chair more comfortably. He made her feel calm but still...that rapid heart beating...where had it gone? The feeling...  
  
  
  
Making conversation, Taichi gave her a menu as he looked through his own. "Hm...today feels like a latte day."  
  
  
  
"Taichi."  
  
  
  
"Yea?"  
  
  
  
"Um...well...why do you come here everyday?"  
  
  
  
Startled Tai eyed her quizzically. "Eh? Well...I suppose because there is a peaceful atmosphere and it's close to both our schools."  
  
  
  
About to ask what he meant by both their schools, she was interuppted as he started to ask, "How do you know I come here every-"  
  
  
  
"Taichi! Gomen I'm late!" A flushed looking red head jogged towards the them, saving Mimi. "Gomen the bus was late."  
  
  
  
Seeing Mimi, the girl offered a smile before pulling up a chair. "Oh, hello. Are you one of Taichi's friends? I'm Sora Takenouchi."  
  
  
  
Not sure what to do, Mimi forced a smile. "Hi, I'm Mimi."  
  
  
  
"Nice to meet you Mimi!"  
  
  
  
Bringing the girl into a hug, Tai turned to Mimi with one of his big smiles. "This is my girlfriend, I come here to meet her everyday."  
  
  
  
A window shattering.  
  
  
  
That was the only thing Mimi could hear, as her eyes went blank. Forcing another smile, Mimi numbly listened as he went on about how long they had been going out and...  
  
  
  
"Taichi!"  
  
  
  
A loud shriek brought her back to reality and Mimi watched as Sora and Tai played around. 'He really does have a girlfriend...he loves her.'  
  
  
  
She realized, watching them tease one another that she had been wasting her time. Taichi was too far in love to ever look at anyone but Sora. Her heart ached.  
  
  
  
Surprisingly though it wasn't from longing, it was jealousy. She was jealous. Of what Sora and Tai had. She wanted that kind of relationship.  
  
  
  
Hitting her like a subway train, Mimi finally figured out why her heart beat so fast and where the feeling she experienced came from.  
  
  
  
Hastily standing up, she startled the couple as she bowed in apology. "Aw, gomen! I've got to go meet someone!"  
  
  
  
Grabbing her coat, Mimi started for the door when Taichi called her back. "Hey, now I remember! Aren't you Yamato's girlfriend?"  
  
  
  
Stopping Mimi just stood there, before smiling a wide smile at him. Then she was out the door.  
  
  
  
  
  
***  
  
  
  
  
  
"Stupid birds." Yamato growled, sitting on a bench in the park. He had come to clear his head and relax but the constant chirping of birds was killing any chance of that.  
  
  
  
Grumbling, he sat watching the snow fall around him. She had been avoiding him. Running away. It made him so angry yet sad at the same time. Couldn't she see? See that he was the one who liked her?  
  
  
  
Kicking some snow off his boots, he frowned. Love never seemed to go his way. Ever...  
  
  
  
"Yamato-kun!!"  
  
  
  
"Huh?" Looking up he was shocked to see Mimi running towards him.  
  
  
  
Falling, out of breath, to her knees when she reached him, Mimi scowled. "What are you doing all the way at the park? Your father said you've been coming here a lot."  
  
  
  
"Mimi..." He suddenly jerked back from her. "So what if I have? Does it matter?"  
  
  
  
"Well today...yes."  
  
  
  
Surprising him, Mimi plopped down next to him on the bench, before leaning back and gazing up at the sky. "You're a funny guy Yamato."  
  
  
  
"What?" Frowning at her rudness, he followed her gaze. "And who said you could use my first name?"  
  
  
  
"Yamato...you were there weren't you? With me when I was watching Taichi."  
  
  
  
"How..." Taken back, Yamato gawked at her. "You knew?"  
  
  
  
"No." Still looking up at the sky, she smiled. "I didn't realize it till just a few hours ago."  
  
  
  
He cupped his hands, catching the falling snow. "So how did you..."  
  
  
  
"My beating heart...You wanna know why I was so transfixed with him?"  
  
  
  
Yamato folded his hands, trapping the flakes. "It's none of my business."  
  
  
  
Mimi smiled wider before continuing, "Whenever I watched him my heart would beat rapidly and I would feel light-headed. Like I was floating or falling from the sky."  
  
  
  
He clenched his hands. He didn't want to hear about her love for another man.  
  
  
  
"I knew it must be love. What else could it be? The feeling of pure bliss...I could've sat there for years just to keep that feeling."  
  
  
  
"Mimi..." Yamato mumbled, feeling cold.  
  
  
  
Lowering her gaze from the heavens above, Mimi smiled as they locked eyes. "I was wrong."  
  
  
  
"What?" he choked out in surprise. 'What does she mean?'  
  
  
  
"I met with Taichi today. I think I did believe you but my heart wanted so much to protect that feeling that I pushed your words away. I didn't want to hear them. When I was there I met his girlfriend but even before that...I couldn't feel it...the warmth I did just watching through glass."  
  
  
  
Bringing his hands into hers, his eyes widened as she brought them to her cheek. "That's when I realized...it was you. Yamato...you were always there when I was watching him weren't you? You're the reason I felt so warm...my heart beated so fast..."  
  
  
  
"Mimi..." he couldn't believe it. Was she saying what he thought she was? Bringing her into an embrace, he shivered as he felt her return the gesture, hanging on tightly to him.  
  
  
  
"Yamato...I'm sorry I didn't realize sooner...that it was you. The one who makes me feel like this."  
  
  
  
He stroked her head, as she got lost in his warmth. "Yamato..."  
  
  
  
'My dream prince.'  
  
  
  
Opening his eyes, Yamato smiled as the snowflakes fell around them. Catching one, with his loose hand, he looked at it tenderly. He understood.  
  
  
  
'When the hearts of angels are broken...the pieces become the snow...and they fall back down on us, blowing away the hurt...'  
  
  
  
He brought his hand to his lips and kissed it, as the snowflake melted from the touch.  
  
  
  
'and melt away the sorrow...to remind us that hearts never break...only become confused.'  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
-End  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
A/N: Wasn't it sweet enough to rot out teeth? @__@ Gah, it just came to me and here I am  
  
  
  
1 a.m. in morning to write it!  
  
  
  
But really did anyone out there actually like it? And should there be a sequel? I have one in mind but if people don't want it I don't have a reason to write it ^^; So Review!!  
  
  
  
  
  
-Hikari no miko 


End file.
